X-Men
For the 2000 X-Men movie, see X-Men (film) The X-Men are a team of mutants who believe that humans and mutants can live together instead of fighting each other. Biography ''X-Men: First Class The X-Men were originally established by a young Charles Xavier and Raven Darkholme in 1962, working in conjunction with a secret department of the government called Division X. Xavier then brought in Erik Lehnsherr to help lead the team, which also consisted of Havok, Darwin, Beast and Banshee. The team came into conflict with another group of mutants called the Hellfire Club, who were vying for world domination. Following this, Erik and Charles' views regarding the path of the emerging mutant race diverged resulting in the end of their friendship. Erik - now going by the name "Magneto", and Darkholme - now going by the name "Mystique", left the X-Men to form the Brotherhood of Mutants. X-Men Warned by Professor X, Cyclops and Storm head North to save two mutants, Logan and Rogue, from an attack by Brotherhood member Sabretooth. He was defeated, and the two mutants are taken to the X-Mansion, where Xavier informs Wolverine of Magneto's plans. Logan decides to stay at the Institute. When Rogue, deceived by Mystique, leaves the Xavier Institute, Wolverine goes after her, while Cyclops and Storm follow him at the train station. Here, the team battles the Brotherhood, this time led by Magneto himself, who defeats the X-Men and kidnaps Rogue - who was his real objective. Using Senator Kelly's memory, Xavier is now aware of Magneto's real plan: he intends to transfer his powers to Rogue and use her to activate his new machine, which would transform normal humans in mutants. Trying to locate Magneto, Xavier falls into a trap set by Mystique and enters a coma. Jean Grey uses Cerebro, and learns that the Brotherhood is on Liberty Island, wanting to use the machine on the world leaders gathered on nearby Ellis Island. The X-Men reach Liberty Island and battle the Brotherhood again, during which Wolverine defeats Mystique and Storm defeats Toad. The entire team is later imprisoned by Magneto's powers, binding them to the Liberty Statue. Only Wolverine manages to free himself, using his healing factor and stabbing himself in order to break the boundings. After defeating Sabretooth, Wolverine frees the rest of the team and, with the assistance of Cyclops, Storm and Jean, frees Rogue and destroy the machine. After the mission at Liberty Island, Wolverine leaves the team in order to learn something about his past, following the advice of an awakened Professor X. X2: X-Men United After an unsuccessful search at Alkali Lake, Wolverine returns to the Xavier Institute, where he joins once again the X-Men. Following the attempted assassination of the President of the United States, Xavier tracks down the mutant responsible of it, and sends Storm and Jean Grey to take him. The two arrive in an abandoned church, where they find Kurt Wagner, the mutant responsible for the assassination attempt. Wagner seems to have been brainwashed in some way and forced to do what he did by someone else. Meanwhile, Professor X and Cyclops are captured by William Stryker, who, thanks to the informations taken with force by Magneto, attacks the X-Mansion and hunts down the students. Wolverine, along with Rogue, Bobby Drake and John Allerdyce, manage to escape the Institute after a brief confrontation with Stryker. The group reaches Drake's place, in which they are attacked by the Boston police - who were tipped off by Bobby's brother. After a fight - in which Pyro almost kills the policemen, the X-Jet arrives and takes them aboard. The plane is soon tracked down and attacked by military forces, which manage to shoot it down. The X-Men are then saved by Magneto, freed from his prison by Mystique. The two members of the Brotherhood offer the remaining X-Men an alliance, since their united powers may have a chance to defeat Stryker's army and free Xavier and the other mutants. The two teams start an attack at Alkali Lake base, forcing Stryker to try and escape. While Jean Grey fights a brainwashed Cyclops and Storm and Nightcrawler free the kidnapped students, Magneto reaches Dark Cerebro, in which Xavier is forced by Jason Stryker to kill all the mutants on the planet. Thanks to his helmet, Magneto is immune to both Xavier's mental attack and Jason's illusion manipulation, and reprograms Dark Cerebro so that the humans are eradicated, then leaves. Later on, he confronts Stryker, who's trying to escape the base, and chains him to a rock. Storm and Nightcrawler then reach Dark Cerebro and manage to stop Mastermind and free Xavier. Meanwhile, after a fight with Lady Deathstrike, Wolverine too confronts Stryker and refuses to free him in exchange on informations about his past, leaving him chained while the dam is collapsing. Pyro decides to leave the X-Men and to join the Brotherhood, and accompanies Magneto and Mystique on Stryker's chopper. The reunited team returns to the X-Jet, but problems with the engine put them at risk of being killed by the immense water pressure of the collapsing dam. Jean Grey decides to leave the jet and, using her powers, stops the water for a while and makes the jet take off, sacrifcing herself in order to save her teammates. Immediately after the Alkali Lake battle, Xavier and the X-Men reach the White House and talk to the President, who's about to make a speech about the mutant issue. Xavier gives him Stryker's files so that he can see that the assassination was part of Stryker's plan, and warns him that humans and mutants should work together to build peace, or else they'll end up destroying each other in a war. X-Men: The Official Game Cyclops has become depressed over the death of Jean Grey. Beast talks about mutants and the event at Alkali Lake to the public. Logan goes into the Danger Room and sets it on a higher level to avoid thinking of Jean. Iceman saves him by freezing Sabretooth, and Logan sets him up for his Danger Room session. Professor X tells them about the parts at Alkali Lake that they left there, so Wolverine, Nightcrawler, Colossus and Storm go. Missiles start to attack the X-Jet and Nightcrawler teleports in. He goes and opens the doors for his teammates. Colossus and Nightcrawler retrieve the parts, while Storm and Wolverine investigate. Nightcrawler is confrunted by Sentinels, while Colossus battles the HYDRA outside. Storm is kidnapped by Lady Deathstrike, and Wolverine attempts to save her. After Lady Deathstrike escapes by helicopter, Wolverine follows. Wolverine battles many ninjas and eventually finds Lady Deathstrike and Silver Samurai. He defeats Deathrike and many HYDRA guards, and fights Silver Samurai, who he defeats. Iceman is sent by Professor X to stop Pyro from destroying a nucular power plant. Pyro creates a flaming dragon-type creature that Iceman had to fight and prevent him from destroying the power plant. Nightcrawler and Storm are to the Brooklyn Bridge to stop Multiple Man from destroying it. Nightcrawler disarms the bombs, and both he and Storm take out the clones. During the fight Nightcrawler discovers one of the clones aiming a sniper rifle at Storm at the back of her head. Nightcrawler takes him out, and soon fights the real Multiple Man. Wolverine informs Professor X that the Mastermold, the machine that manufactures the Sentinels, was in Japan. The X-Men travel to Japan and Iceman fights several Sentinels. Nightcrawler enters the Mastermold and is helped by Jason Stryker. Wolverine battles Sabretooth, and Iceman destroys Mastermold. Jason is now finally free and passes away. Sabretooth is defeated by Wolverine and is trapped in the Mastemold as it was falling apart. Later on, Nightcrawler informs Professor X and Beast that he did not like the violent life of the X-Men, and decides to leave the team. Professor X states that he is welcome back any time. X-Men: The Last Stand By this point, Cyclops has become quite depressed and ignores his duties as both a teacher and a team leader, while Logan tries to act as his substitute. Worthington Labs announces that a "Cure" for mutants has been developed, which prompts ex-team member Dr. Hank McCoy (aka "Beast") to return to the X-Mansion and discuss the situation with his old mentor, Xavier. Caught up in his grief, Cyclops leaves the Mansion alone and returns to Alkali Lake where, in rage, he blasts the water. Hitting the lake, surprisingly, he awakes Jean - who protected herself with a telekinetic cocoon. The "old" Jean has been replaced by her murderous and almost all-powerful persona Phoenix, who seemingly kills Scott. Feeling the disappearance of Scott's mind from his perception, Xavier sends Storm and Wolverine to investigate. The two find Jean unconscious and take her back to the Institute, where it becomes clear that the Phoenix is now dominant: after knocking Wolverine unconscious, Jean leaves the Mansion and returns to her childhood home. Worried about her potentially unlimited powers, Xavier, accompanied by Storm and Logan, reach the Grey family home, but discover that Magneto too has been acknowledged of Jean's resurrection, and wants to make her join his newly refounded Brotherhood. While Xavier and Magneto confront Jean - both trying to recruit her into their respective camps, a battle occurs outside the house: Storm easily defeats Arclight and Quill, but is beaten by Callisto, while Wolverine is vanquished by the Juggernaut. During the battle, Jean becomes enraged and kills Xavier, almost destroying the whole house in the process. While Logan and Storm mourn their mentor's death, Magneto takes Jean with him and leaves. After the deaths of Xavier and Cyclops, Storm takes the lead of the X-Men, and decides to battle the Brotherhood, who plans to destroy Worthington Labs and stop the "Cure". The team is joined by Beast and some of the students (Iceman, Shadowcat and Colossus). Arriving on Alcatraz Island, where the labs are located, the team joins the army stationed there in the fight against the Brotherhood: Storm finally kills Callisto, while Angel manages to save his father from the Omegas and Kitty stops the Juggernaut from killing Leech, the young mutant whose DNA is the source of the "Cure". After a brief fight, Wolverine, Beast and Colossus manage to defeat Magneto and inject him with the "Cure", depowering him. When the battle seems to be won, Phoenix becomes enraged and starts destroying everything around her - buildings, vehicles and people. While everyone escapes, only Wolverine manages to go near her due to his healing factor and, after declaring his love for her, kills her. After the Alcatraz battle, there is generally greater cooperation between humans and mutants. Beast leaves the X-Men and becomes the new US ambassador to the United Nations, while Storm becomes the new headmistress of the Xavier Institute. Members ﻿1960's In the early 1960's, the X-Men were created, having only a few members. *Professor X *Beast *Magneto *Mystique *﻿Havok *Banshee *Angel Salvadore (Division X) *Darwin (Division X) 1970's *Professor X *Beast *Wolverine (Briefly) *Quicksilver (Briefly) 1980's *Professor X *Beast *Cyclops *Jean Grey *Storm 1990's *Professor X *Cyclops *Jean Grey *Storm 2000's *Professor X *Cyclops *Jean Grey *Storm *Wolverine *Iceman *Rogue *Nightcrawler *Shadowcat *Colossus *Beast *Angel 2020's *Professor X *Magneto *Wolverine *Storm *Iceman *Shadowcat *Colossus *Free Mutants **Bishop **Warpath **Sunspot **Blink 2020s (Alternate) *Professor X *Cyclops *Jean Grey *Wolverine *Storm *Beast *Iceman *Rogue *Shadowcat *Colossus Former Members *Darwin *Angel Salvadore *Mystique *Banshee *Havok *Pyro *Nightcrawler *Angel Trivia *There are some characters from the comics who was planned to be included in the movie team but didn't make it: **Beast in the first and the second movie (he was added only in the third one). **Gambit in the third one (appeared in ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine as a loner). **Nightcrawler in the third one (Alan Cumming declined since he suffered from the prostetics in the previous movie and didn't want to do that again for a minimal role). **Angel in the second movie (appeared in the third one). **Emma Frost in the third movie (she was added in X-Men: First Class and appeared as a villian). Videos ﻿thumb|left|295pxthumb|306px|right External links * * Category:Teams Category:Mutants